


Saturn

by astrangerenters



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tale of Lieutenant Junior Grade Makino and Field Commander Domyouji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basking/gifts).



> Hello pinkpapyrus! In your signup, you may have briefly mentioned that Domyouji and Makino fighting space aliens would make you happy too, so please enjoy!

“Domyouji!” she shouted, seeing his finger ready on the trigger. “Whatever you do, don’t aim at the...”

He fired.

“...tentacles,” Makino finished, seeing the Dango explode, spraying her with guts and blood and other various gross things. She spat, wishing he’d never dragged her on this stupid mission.

He turned around and smiled. Probably because he hadn’t yet noticed the Dango innards coating his ridiculously expensive space boots. “Haha! Like a regular cowtoy!”

“A what?” she mumbled. Cowboy, he’d meant. Probably cowboy.

He holstered his blaster once more, stepping around the dead creature and holding out his hand. “Hurry up, Makino! You’re so slow!”

She let him drag her through the jungle. Sometimes it was nice to have her hand in his, even if he was kind of strange. He’d never take over Domyouji Space Command if he didn’t prove himself worthy in the field, she knew that. He’d still risen all the way to field commander because of his background while she, obviously the smartest in the squad, was still a lieutenant junior grade.

He flipped open his communicator. “Oi! Rui! Guess what?”

Makino heard a rather bored “What?” from the other end, back at the ship.

“I shot a Dango! All by myself! My stupid hag mother will have no choice but to promote me now!”

Ah, Makino thought bitterly. Perhaps he’d forgotten how she’d chased it, cornered it, and wounded it with a well-placed shot to its weak spot. And then he’d pulled himself away from looking at his hair in the reflective glass of his helmet to make the kill shot.

“That’s nice,” Rui said.

Domyouji snapped the communicator closed and grinned, obviously proud of himself. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

She shook Dango slime off her boots and followed him back to the F4.

\--

Makino was filing her report in the computer when there was a beep at the door.

“Hey, open up!” she heard Domyouji complain from outside.

She sent the report and got up, pushing the button for the sliding door. “Domyouji.”

He was looking a little embarrassed, which was always a strange look for him. She hated how much she liked when he wasn’t being an arrogant jerk. He stepped in the room, examining her quarters with some measure of disgust. Excuse her if lieutenants junior grade didn’t have room for bathtubs and pool tables in their rooms.

“It’s late,” she reminded him. “We’re docking with your mother’s ship tomorrow, aren’t we? Shouldn’t you rest?”

He tripped over her stack of books, walking stiffly to try and make it look like the action had been intentional. “Hmmph. Books. When everything’s on holo. Hmmph.”

“Is there something you wanted, Domyouji?”

He cleared his throat and stepped right into her personal space. “I have a gift for you.”

“A gift?” she blurted out, blushing. She wasn’t supposed to accept gifts from commanding officers, especially not the future head of Domyouji Space Command. But he was standing super close, making her heart race. His eyes were more sincere than they’d been when they were down on the planet earlier that day.

He grabbed her shoulders, turning her a bit roughly. “I...I want you by my side,” he admitted. “You talk back. And you have books. And you always try to tell me how to run the F4.” Makino felt a slight cool feeling against her neck as Domyouji fastened a chain around her, settling her hair back. “But despite all that, you’re still the girl who’s meant for me.”

She looked at the small charm at the end of the necklace chain. “S-Saturn?” she asked him.

He turned her back around, blushing himself. “Where we met...for basic training.”

Where he’d made her cadet life a living hell. Where he’d had other students pour icy water over all of her civilian clothes or poke holes in her space walk suit. But despite that, it was where he’d gotten to know her, defended her, and fallen in love with her. And she with him.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, truthfully, as he brushed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Makino, I want you to be my second in command,” he said with a smile.

A promotion? She smiled big. That meant more money to send home, more opportunities throughout the fleet and...

“...so if you could file these for me, it’ll be good practice for the future,” he said, shoving a handful of reports obviously due to his mother by morning into her arms. “Good night.”

She scowled at his back as the doors slid closed. Idiot.


End file.
